


In The Boyle House

by Echo_chamber_writing



Series: DartShipping And The Other Stuff [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_chamber_writing/pseuds/Echo_chamber_writing
Summary: Mostly a bit of world building for the DartShipping fic because it's obviously not canon compliant.
Series: DartShipping And The Other Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128815
Kudos: 3





	1. Hey, Shay

Skip opens his apartment door after a knock to find his nephew, Shay, standing there, a backpack over one shoulder and another bag on the floor by his feet, bags under his eyes and looking all around drained.

"Mom kicked me out, I was hoping I could stay here a bit?"

"What happened?" Skip goes to grab the other bag but Shay grabs it himself.

"I...got in a bit of a fight...ended up riding home in the back of a police car, mom was real mad even though no one got seriously hurt."

"Come on in, buddy, you can stay here till she calms down, she'll probably take you back in a few days," Skip steps aside to let Shay in.

Shay mumbles a small 'Thanks' before setting his bags next to the couch.

"You can take a rest on the couch and I'll start dinner, then let Zuzu know you're here for a bit," Skip offers.

"Where is Zuzu?"

"Studying at her friend's house."

"Ah."

"Seriously, Shay, get some rest, you look tired, and it's a long way from HeartLand City to Paradise City."

Shay sighs softly, taking off his shoes and laying on the couch.

" _Thanks, uncle Skip,_ " Shay hums softy before closing his eyes,

"Anytime, buddy."


	2. Celina Too?

"No, no, I love Celina, I just--I didn't say that!...I already have Shay staying here because he got kicked out, I don't have much room...yeah...okay...just a few days though," Skip hangs up the phone and let's out a long, unenthusiastic sigh.

"What was that about, dad?" Zuzu asks.

"Your cousin Celina is coming to stay with us for a little bit."

"Didn't she just stay with us "for a little bit" like, 3 months ago, and then we found out it was because she got suspended from school?" Zuzu points out.

"She's just fallen in with a bad crowd, her mom really wants me to at least try and get Celina back on the right path, because she can't."

"My mom sure doesn't think you can get someone "back on the right path."" Shay mumbles.

Skip rubs his face, "I know having Celina here a while is gonna be difficult, especially when I'm barely making ends meet as is but-"

"I can find somewhere else to stay," Shay cuts him off.

" _No_ , I'm not kicking you out just because Celina's coming, we can make things work, Shay," Skip stops him there.

"Dad.." Zuzu starts.

"I can make this work," Skip insists.

Shay sighs softly, "I'm gonna go see what I can do about getting a job, since it seems like mom isn't letting me back home any time soon anyways."

"Good thinking, buddy."


End file.
